Don't touch me
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Is Sherlock crazy? Or cursed? Шерлок безумен? Или проклят?


- Шерлок, - однажды не выдержав, срывается Джон. - Что, чёрт побери, происходит?

Они постепенно приблизились друг к другу почти вплотную, и вдруг - резкое охлаждение, ледяная стена, Шерлок стал даже, кажется, холоднее к Джону, чем к прочим окружающим.

- Не надо меня лечить, доктор, - презрительная улыбка кривит губы Шерлока, губы, в которые Уотсону уже не хочется впиться поцелуем. Возбуждение сменяется обидой и тёмной яростью. - Я фрик, психопат, прими это как данность.

Что за игру затеял Шерлок?

- Это касается нас обоих, - твёрдо произносит Джон. - Я не собираюсь играть в притяни-оттолкни до конца жизни, - при этих словах Шерлок странно вздрагивает, - Мы взрослые люди, Шерлок, имей храбрость принять окончательное решение. Ради нас обоих. Чтобы мы оба могли двигаться дальше, так или иначе.

- Если тебя что-то не устраивает, - медленно, с расстановкой, произносит Шерлок, - ты всегда можешь поискать счастья в другом месте. Или взрослому человеку нужно на то моё разрешение?

Багровый от гнева Уотсон вылетает из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. В этот раз он сдерживается.

Поколебавшись, он начинает поиски нового жилья. Подходящего варианта всё нет, а время на Бейкер-стрит становится вязким, липким, вечера тянутся мучительно-бесконечно. Джон не понимает. Насколько он изучил незаметную прочим мимику Шерлока, тот сильно расстроен. Из-за него ли? Даже глаза обведены красным. Есть совсем перестал. И смотрит. Уотсон постоянно чувствует на себе его взгляд.

- Шерлок, что с тобой творится? - спрашивает Джон два дня спустя, подходит ближе, смотрит в глаза, опускает руки на плечи… В это раз случается серьёзная драка. Первым ударяет Шерлок, когда Джон по всем приметам ждёт первого поцелуя.

Уотсон сбегает к Саре, а вечером у больницы его подкарауливает Майкрофт.

- Пожалуйста, - просит он. - Моему брату будет очень тяжело без вас.

- Тяжело? А это что? - Уотсон указывает на свежий синяк. - Это такая форма обожания? Будьте любезны, у меня другие предпочтения в сексе.

Ещё через пару дней приходит смска: «Надо поговорить. ШХ»

Уотсон не склонен говорить, но шлёт в ответ время и название китайского ресторанчика неподалёку от предполагаемого нового жилья, которое предстоит осмотреть после работы.

В ресторанчике Шерлок, собиравшийся поговорить, сидит молча и неподвижно, смотрит на Джона сквозь клубящийся над лапшой пар, потом, поморщившись, отодвигает тарелку и снова смотрит. Джон медленно ест, сам не зная, чего ждёт. Он рвётся напополам, Шерлок стал слишком большой частью его жизни, чтобы от него отказываться, слишком большой частью сердца, так что придётся резать по живому. Врач внутри Уотсона говорит ему, что всё это часть социопатического поведения - позволять себе подобные выходки в адрес соседа, ни в коей мере не предполагая отказа, не слыша его. И в то же время Джон видит, как мучается Шерлок, и сам Джон всё ещё настолько любит его, что боится оступиться и рухнуть в бездну ничего хорошего не сулящей, разрушительной связи. Почему он думал, что с Шерлоком всё будет просто?

- Я повторю тебе то же, что сказал твоему братцу, - решается наконец Джон. Встаёт, вытирая губы салфеткой. Отодвигает стул. Должно быть место для манёвра, если Холмсу взбредёт в голову… что-нибудь. - Если ты собираешься продолжить свои игры, заманивать меня, распускать руки, преследовать и всё такое, я честно предупреждаю. Я в состоянии отметелить тебя так, что ты встать не сможешь, и никакое британское правительство…

Глаза Шерлока медленно округляются, рот складывается в букву «О».

- Может быть, это и к лучшему, - выпаливает он, вскакивает и сбегает, взмахнув полами пальто.

Проходит не так уж много времени, когда на поклон к Уотсону заявляется Лестрейд. Не то, чтобы Джон был очень счастлив в прошедшие две недели. Он ходил на работу, искал квартиру, ночевал по друзьям, но даже усталость не могла выгнать из головы мысли о Шерлоке, о его нервных руках, о полных губах, о том, как бесстрастная (для посторонних) маска сменяется выражением жгучего азарта.

- Мы теряем лучшего эксперта, - без улыбки говорит Джону Лестрейд. - Мне кажется, это напрямую связано с вашим уходом. Шерлок не может работать в последнее время.

- И что вы мне предлагаете? Закрыть глаза и думать об Англии?

- Слышали про Брикстонского Крысолова, доктор Уотсон? У нас уже восемь случаев пропажи детей и ни одной нормальной зацепки.

- И маленькие дети не тронули сердце мистера Холмса.

- А ваше?

Когда Лестрейд и Уотсон прибывают на Бейкер-стрит, они обнаруживают там Майкрофта. Младший брат лежит на диване, запрокинув голову, а старший сидит рядом и размеренно бьёт его по щекам. Голова великого детектива мотается вправо-влево.

- Ну же, Шерлок, брось притворяться, - повторяет Майкрофт. Шерлок в ответ вяло стонет.

Похоже, помощь потребуется обоим.

Джон быстро осматривает Шерлока, стараясь думать, что перед ним просто пациент, отмечает бледность, закатившиеся глаза, дрожащие пальцы. Он задирает рукава лилового халата. Пластыри, пластыри, пластыри, видно, что новые лепили на свободное место, не удосуживаясь избавиться от старых. Как он жив ещё? Почему его не вырвало? Нечем? Сколько же он не ел?

Когда Шерлок наконец приходит в себя, измаявшийся Джон дремлет на стуле рядом с больничной койкой. Писк аппарата, к которому подключен больной, меняется, Уотсон резко открывает глаза.

- Шерлок, как ты меня напугал, - шепчет он в первый момент и порывается обнять.

Брови Холмса сходятся к переносице, он ныряет с головой под одеяло, поворачивается спиной, там, под одеялом, свивается в клубок и глухо бубнит:

- Зачем ты пришёл?

- Лестрейд… - лепечет ошеломлённый Джон. - Дети…

Да социопат обязан был принять его возвращение как должное!

- Шерлок, ты объяснишь мне в конце концов…

Холмс резко садится на кровати, он похож на привидение, всклокоченный, осунувшийся, одеяло в голубоватом свете струится саваном. Картину нарушают только яркие цветные трубки, тянущиеся к капельнице.

- Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше, - заявляет Шерлок.

- Я тоже так было подумал, - усмехается Джон. - Но мне по-прежнему хочется знать ТВОЮ причину.

- Я псих, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. И вдруг начинает говорить быстро-быстро, как на расследовании, когда хочет уместить максимум информации в минимум слов. Создать целостную картину. И потом, обживаясь внутри концепции, добавить к ней подробностей. - Меня прокляла одна женщина. Она была настоящая ведьма. Полиция тогда не прислушивалась ко мне, я ещё в колледже учился, это было одно из первых любительских дел. Наша соседка попалась на их удочку. Это была целая банда, цыганская банда, их взяли в конце концов. И вот с этих пор тех, с кем я общаюсь кроме как по делу, ждут разные неприятности.

- У всех бывают неприятности, Шерлок, - бросает Джон. - Ты веришь в эту чушь?

- Не верил, пока один человек… очень близкий мне человек… не… не умер, - Шерлок тяжело сглатывает, плотнее кутается в одеяло.

- Один? Это маловато для статистической выкладки, - усмехается Уотсон.

- Ты же знаешь, я тяжело схожусь с людьми. Возможно, это их и спасает, - Шерлок тоже усмехается в ответ. В сочетании с запавшими глазами усмешка выглядит жутковато.

- Ты не в себе.

- Я тебе сразу так и сказал, и к чёрту подробности. Лучше уж я буду психом, чем ты трупом.

Джон вдруг замирает.

- То есть ты считаешь, что мне грозит опасность, потому что я…

- Потому что количество неприятностей прямо пропорционально моему хорошему отношению. Каждый мой шаг в твою сторону увеличивает риск. Можешь считать это признанием.

И во взгляде Шерлока столько боли, столько желания подойти ближе, что Джон не выдерживает, делает последний шаг, обхватывает Шерлока поверх одеяла и целует. Аппарат за его спиной вопит на разные голоса.

- Чушь! Ерунда! - смеётся Уотсон, оторвавшись от губ Шерлока. И целует его, как безумный, покрывает маленькими поцелуями веки, щёки, горло, а Шерлок пытается выпутаться из одеяла и тоже смеётся облегчённо.

Прибор надрывается, клокочет и визжит, рискуя собрать вокруг них половину больницы, и рассерженный Уотсон кидается к нему.

- Да заткнёшься ты наконец, чёртова железка!

Джон хватается за вилку, чтобы выдернуть её из розетки, и неожиданно отлетает к стене.

Смех замирает на губах Шерлока.


End file.
